To Kill A Killer
by Strawberry-Ringo
Summary: This is a poem a wrote based off of a fanfic I once read...Inuyasha goes into the jail cell of a prisoner and well you'll find out. In the prisoners point of view.. Rated M for violence and gore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**This is a poem I wrote after reading a chapter from one of my favortie Inuyasha stories and also when I was in a bad mood. The title of that wonderful fanfic is Changing Lives by Dragon's Lover1 ... It is a sequal to her story Transformations !! If you haven't read them yet I'd advise you to read them right after you read this poem!! So credit goes out to her for the inspiration!!**

_**To Kill a Killer**_

**The silence in your cell kills,  
****As you try to sleep.  
****Useless though,  
****Your killer is here**

**Shadows pass by your window,  
****Fear rises.  
****Tick...Tick...Tick,  
****The sound of the clock on your wall doesn't help.**

**For now you watch in horror,  
****As the room is pitch black.  
****The security camera swivles around,  
****As a shadow seems to melt throught the bars of your window.**

**The shadow moves into the darkness,  
****As moonlight fills the room for a split second.  
****No way is your killer getting caught,  
****Not now, Not when he's so close to he's goal.**

**You hear movement and your fear spikes,  
****Calming you realize it's from the cell next to yours.  
****Thinking everything's okay,  
****You lay back down and turn facing the wall.**

**Tick...Tick...Thump...Tick...Tick...Thump...  
****You close your eyes, and wish this night would be over.  
****But for you,  
****It's only just begun.**

**Taking a deep breath you relax,  
****Too late.  
****You feel breath on your skin, fear returns,  
****And you turn to see the golden eyes of the shadow staring you down.**

**Scrambling against the wall,  
****Your heart thuds in your chest.  
****How...How did anyone get in?  
****This thought stops when the shadow moves.**

**It seemed to look around for a minute,  
****Before finding the room boring.  
****Gold shining with Red around it,  
****The shadow moves forward.**

**A flash of silver,  
****Claws are extended.  
****Skip a second,  
****Your heart fumbles.**

**Breath hitched in your throat,  
****You want to scream for your life.  
****But no sooned than you opened your mouth,  
****Claws were aimed at your throat.**

**Your instincts tell your to scream,  
****Because your gonna die either way.  
****The only noise from you is a whimper,  
****The shadow move his claws back alittle bit.**

**You try to move, huddle in the covers something,  
****But the shadow pins you down again.  
****Throat in a death grip,  
****By the shadows hand.**

**Cry it won't help you now,  
****But it's the only thing you can do.  
****Your crys get louder,  
****And but this time claws were digging into your throat.**

**Splat...Drip...Drip...Drip...  
****Blood dripped off his claws.  
****He licks the ends of his claws and smiles,  
****Fangs bared he closes in for the kill.**

**Imagine this Pain,  
****So rude for thou to hurt one such as this.  
****Cutting, Ripping, Tearing everything out,  
****The only thing left is the victims' nerves.**

**Claws tear through skin, muscle, and bone,  
****Leaving nothing but pain receptors.  
****Thou cannot move for muscles are gone,  
****Bones broken and blood splattered against the walls.**

**The only thing running through your mind is,  
****Help...Help...save me from this pain.  
****But nobody can hear your screams as they are silenced,  
****By your throat being sliced.**

**You try your hardest to move,  
****But your muscles are lying in front of your very eyes.  
****You try to close your eyes,  
****But your eyelids are being shredded.**

**Pounding, Booming,  
****The pain running through your body is causing a headache.  
****Thumping, Pulsing,  
****The only thing your body can feel as it screams in agony.  
**

**Your killer is silent,  
****Like a Phantom of his time.  
****Yet you hear everything around you,  
****His Breathing, Panting, the tearing of your very flesh, and the screams of you mind telling him to stop.**

**Begging, Pleading with all your might,  
****Pride lost once you were put in prison.  
****But this...this is just cruel,  
****What breed of hunter waits to kill only when the prey is already caged?**

**He is not him self,  
****His eyes are glazed over with fury and pupils look like that of a cat.  
****The only thing you can see in his eyes is,  
****Red, Crimson, and your soon-to-be death.**

**Slowly the color returns to his eyes,  
****And he gets off of you.  
****He glances back and forth from your mangled body to his hands,  
****Fear and Confusion etched in his face.**

**Shakily he gets up,  
****But not before losing all control again.  
****He stops shaking, looks at you, and walks forward,  
****Stopping before you, he lifts up his foot and cracks you neck.**

**Blackness blurs your vision,  
****And shadows form as consciousness leaves you scenes.  
****Hearing comes to a complete halt,  
****And your sense of smell is over-powered by blood.**

**Too late for taste,  
****Your tongue is in shreds before you.  
****And touch,  
****It's fading away as pain is the only thing registered.**

**Your finally thoughts are these:  
****Is this what it feels like to die?  
****I guess I deserve it.  
****Why be careful while killing someone?  
****Is it to let them suffer for their crimes?  
****Or maybe it's to see the fear in their eyes?  
****The screams of pure torture?  
****No, it's for the pure pleasure of knowing you are more powerful.  
****That's how I got here...Murdering innocent people.**

**Slowly yet painfully everything stands still before your eyes,  
****You can finally hear, but do you want to?  
****Laughter, a Blood-Churning laughter fills the air.  
****The demons are here for you.**

**You die...  
****Just a painful memory in people's minds.  
****But you live again as your brought to life,  
****Only to be slaughters and brought to life over and over again,  
****For all eternity.**

**In the end,  
****Well not for you.  
****Murders cause more Murders,  
****Pain to some, Happiness to others.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hope you liked it!! Please Review I want to know your thoughts well Ja Ne!**


End file.
